


Artemis as my Witness

by Last_Dragomir



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Daphnae - Freeform, Dassandra, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kassandra the Chastity Breaker, Shameless Smut, kassandra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/pseuds/Last_Dragomir
Summary: When Daphnae finds herself at her wits end with longing for Kassandra, she gets a visit from the Eagle Bearer herself. Will Daphnae be able to resist Kassandra as she had many nights before?





	Artemis as my Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubusShinnobi (Last_Dragomir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/gifts).



> For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!
> 
> Cheers, eh!  
> Last_Dragomir
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assasin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.

I needed to drink from her until I didn't feel the urge to run back to her and lay down and just beg for her to make me hers. The way her eyes smouldered me with every look was enough to make the Gods blush under her stare. It didn't help that she was magnificence embodied. A body more heavenly than earthly, with its rich curves, soft hills and deep valleys that I loved to explore. I shuddered as desire ran rampant through my body. I needed to pray, to bow my head and kneel to the vows I had taken and perhaps these nights of feverish thoughts would be taken by the breeze that came steadily from the Aegean. I had been dreaming of Kassandra more often than not, every night I tossed in the furs of my bedding as I sweated under her lips, her hands... I would always wake begging for release, yearning for her taste. I hadn't seen the warrior since the leaves were still green and abundant but I could not pry her from my thoughts no matter how hard I tried to distract myself in the coloured yellow and brown forest.   
  
The Misthios had been more frequent with her visits between pelts, more pressing with her advances, more curious with every kiss I granted. The way her lips would move against my own was enough to make my mind blank, to make my heart soar and my loins clench with desperate want. I had held on to the last shroud of decency within me, but I was finding it harder and harder to maintain control. Especially on nights when the Eagle Bearer's feats were on everyone's lips while hers were on my own trying to make my resolve sway. The breeze flickered the fire beside me making the embers rise into the night sky and warm my skin. How I wished that it was her hands covering me with warmth, her body pressed to mine as she gasped in my ear urged by my fumbling touch. Many nights she had let me roam her body and caress her soft skin, many nights I had dared myself to push for more but decided against it as the last minute. Many nights that Kassandra would smile patiently and kiss my shoulder before pulling me into an embrace in her arms ready for a peaceful sleep. Frustrated with my current state I let out a groan and rose from the edge of the fire, ready to throw myself into a hunt just to escape the daring thoughts.  
  
Instead, I stood perfectly in place as I noticed the shadow at the edge of the Temple too tall to be beast, too broad to be a bird. I waited as the silhouette moved and it was then that I recognized the familiar stance, the clanks of her belt, the sound of her walk. I recognized it all and embraced it like the coming of a new day or a new hunt. 'Thank you Artemis for bringing her home' I had prayed the minute I knew it was her. I watched as her strong arms rose to remove the wolf marked helm from her head before approaching me with a smile which widened with every step that brought her closer to me. I loved how lately as soon as she got to my camp she would take the bindings off her hair and let it down just for me, tonight was no different. Our eyes met and I could feel the fire that set ablaze within me at the dark hunger behind them. I loved and dreaded when Kassandra came to me in this mood, but could I blame her? I was fighting the urge myself because for this woman I could've walked to the edge of the earth, screamed her name till the red charred embers of fire burnt from my lungs.   
  
No words were said as she reached me placing the helm down and taking my face in her strong hands. The moment she touched me, my body lurched forward, responding to her with such force it was as if the Goddess Artemis herself commanded it so. Her lips found my own in a searing greeting that had been our silent prayer as of late while my hands gripped her breastplate hard pulling her impossibly close to me. I needed her, I needed the closeness between us like the air I needed to breathe. With that Kassandra expertly ran her tongue over my bottom lip drawing a moan from my lungs and taking the opportunity to explore. I could feel my body buzzing as if countless bees had been set loose in me from her touch, from her scent, from her and met her tongue with mine. The moan that fell from the Misthios' lips was as glorious as the woman herself and all I wanted was to hear the divine sound over and over again. Lost in the craze that was her, I found myself pulling away from her now swollen lips while my fingers busied themselves with the buckles of her breastplate. I adored when she wore this Spartan one, baring her toned arms and regal neck but right now I wanted it off.  
  
"Why must you insist on being so covered?" I asked failing at hiding the deep coat of lust in my voice.  
  
Kassandra chuckled as her hands reached the headdress that adorned my head taking it off carefully before letting my hair loose. She was adamant in running her fingers through it as we kissed lately and I could see that tonight she wanted nothing else. With a loud sound that the forest swallowed, her armour pieces fell one by one as I liberated each of them in time. Kassandra was loosing her patience as her hands roamed my neck and shoulders tugging at the fabric of my robes. I had never let her be this eager, this bold with her hands but never had I been this forward either. Every stroke of her fingertips against my skin was fuel to anger this fire raging inside me threatening to spill onto the night. I traced her chiton as my heart hammered while my eyes met her smouldering brown ones searching for anything to make me stop. Kassandra's hands cupped my face bringing her lips to my ear as I ventured a hand under the fabric meets the soft skin of her back sending a shiver through me at the contact.   
  
"I have thought you every second I've been away." she breathed into my ear placing soft kisses around it making my skin prickle. "Why must you torture me so?"   
  
"I'm sure your bed was well warmed while you were gone." I caught myself teasing as I felt the Misthios lips break into a smile against my skin.  
  
"I have many bodies to fill my bed, but you're the one that fills my heart Daphnae." the woman breathed and it was as if I had overflowed with the words.  
  
Like a wine vase spilling with excess wine, I felt a feverish rush come over me that was more like a panic. I pulled her flushed to me as her lips ravaged my neck making me sigh and moan in turn arching towards her even more. The fistfuls of her chiton were suddenly too much in between us and I pushed her back with a force that made her stumble and fall on her back into my pile of furs. With a surprised look, she watched me reach behind my neck undoing the tie that held my chlamys together before I let it drop pooling around my feet. The night breeze in my skin did nothing for the heat I felt under Kassandra's appraising eyes as a half gasp half moan left her lips at the sight of my nakedness. Her hands stretched to reach for me and I moved towards her as slowly as a panther before crawling into her lap pressing her to the ground.  
  
Kassandra's hands trembled as they touched my skin with absolute reverence as her fingers climbed up my spine and then down to my waist and finally rested on my hips where she squeezed adoringly. I met my lips with hers again, this time slower and deliberate not wanting to rush the inevitable. Her hands started her their trek once more as my tongue challenged hers drawing out sighs and moans from the taller woman. Everywhere she touched my body would come alive and my core would pulse with hot desire ready to be released. I bucked my hips against her as she ripped her lips from mine at the contact moaning loudly into the night sky.   
  
I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of her outstretched neck, her perfect parted lips, the half-lidded eyes searing themselves into my soul. It was too much for me to not want to take from her and my hands moved on their own accord as they roamed her regal neck and perfect shoulders. With a groan, she rose until she was sitting with me on her lap. I grabbed at the hem of her chiton at the same time as she did and with a smooth move she was as bare as I was in all her glory. I wanted to stare at the magnificent sight that always left me breathless but I couldn't have this lack of contact between us. Our mouths crashed in unison as I kissed her desperately while my hands roamed her gorgeous shoulders down her chest, not wanting to waste another minute of wondering what the Misthios tasted like I gripped her jaw hard and pulled her face up before licking from the base of her collarbone to the tip of her chin revelling on the saltiness of her skin. I heard Kassandra hiss at my boldness and I smiled pleased. She tasted like a warm sunrise at sea and I couldn't get enough as my lips moved to their own accord exploring every inch accessible of the creamy skin. Kassandra moaned into the heavens as my tongue found the valley between her breasts and I moaned into her skin from sheer glee at the contact. My hands grew bolder as she tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer whispering my name almost like a prayer and my fingers found her hardened nipple as I rolled it between them loving how she reacted to my touch.  
  
"Daphnae please." Kassandra begged in a breathy tone as I smiled knowing she was unravelling as much as I was.   
  
The throbbing in my centre increased with every touch, every caress as we grew desperate. My hips ground against her own and she heaved with every movement trying to find her bearings with every shift of my hips above her. I loved the way I was making the woman rattle, the way she seemed to be all consumed by me as much as I was with her. There was nothing else in the universe beside Kassandra and me at that moment, under the stars.   
  
"You're driving me mad." she whispered and I let out a hearty chuckle before crashing my lips against hers again.   
  
"As do you Beast Slayer." I admitted and with boldness, I didn't recognize when we parted before I grabbed a hold of her hand and guided her between us to where I needed her the most. Kassandra's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt the damp wet curls of my throbbing centre against her digits and I gasped feeling my whole body scream for her.   
  
"Make me yours" I commanded and I watched as a resolve washed over her hesitation.  
  
With amazing care, she cradled my back as she drew a finger between my folds making me gasp at the sensation. My head falling to her shoulder as she picked up a slow deliberate rhythm rubbing my slickness. I moaned softly as my fingers dug into her skin gripping for dear life. This felt amazing, she felt amazing and it was almost too much for me before I felt her laying feathery kisses along my neck, nipping softly at the skin. I moaned low and long as she explored with one finger the bundle of nerves that sent me over the edge every time I tried to think of Kassandra by myself. I could tell she was a much more experienced lover but was taking her time and care with me. My head rolled back in the pleasure I felt as she supported my back arching towards her.   
  
Kassandra took this moment to explore my body as well, taking one of my breasts into her mouth and sucking eagerly. I moaned louder and she smiled while wrapping her tongue around my nipple at the same time as she entered me with two fingers and stilled letting me adjust. I gasped as soon as I felt the delicious pressure of her touch and ground my hips against her hand needing more. Not being the one to disappoint Kassandra started a steady rhythm which I met with my hips as I felt myself reach a new frenzy.   
  
"Fuck you're so beautiful." the Misthios confessed into my skin dropping my breast from her lips only to pay attention to the other one while my hands tangled in her hair pulling her even closer.  
  
"Kassandra please" I begged as I picked up the rhythm in my hips bouncing on her lap, with each bounce her fingers would bury themselves up to her knuckles in my slickness making me breathless.   
  
"Shhhh let me take care of you." she whispered in a low pitch that drove me wild.  
  
I could feel my stomach tighten at the intensity of the moment as Kassandra pulled me to her lips and sucked on my neck as I gasped heavily at the sensation of her adding one more finger. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think the only thing I could do was grip her toned back hard with my nails breaking the skin as my moans turned into screams. I felt so close to the edge like I was at a precipice about to drop into a vast body of water deep enough to take me in its wake. My walls clenched her fingers and my nails dug harder into her back.  
  
"Kassandra!" I gasped in warning as the Misthios smiled against my neck and curled her fingers deep within me hitting something that was just... Magical.   
  
I couldn't describe the flood of pleasure that drove through me. It was so powerful that my whole body shook with its unrelenting waves. I breathed heavily trying to find my bearings before I felt Kassandra awaken where she had stilled and flicked the bundle rapidly. I shook ever harder with the second wave of pleasure as Kassandra slowed her ministrations to a gentle caress. I draped atop her drenched in sweat, breathing heavily feeling like I was a bird flying through the sky; weightless. I heard Kassandra's soft chuckle in my ear as she drew lazy circles on my naked back with her other hand.  
  
"That was better than I could've ever envisioned." the charming Misthios admitted when I turned my head to gaze at her beautiful blushing face. "The Gods weep at the envy of your beauty Daphnae."   
  
"You slay me once again Misthios, as easy as you did with the pelts you've brought so far." I smiled at her as she tucked my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Contrary to what I've said, none of them have been easy Daphnae." Kassandra assured me as she wrapped her arms around me nuzzling me into her embrace. "but every single pelt has been worth it because it brought me closer to you."  
  
I could feel my heart bursting at the thought and I couldn't help but pull her face towards mine and crushing our lips together in a heartfelt but deep kiss. I could feel this was the moment, I had crossed a line, pushed past a point knowing there was no returning. My heart was in the hands of this Goddess of a woman whether she completely understood that or not.   
  
"I am glad Artemis put you in my path Kassandra. The Gods have brought us together and I intend to enjoy that." I explained as her beautiful face broke out in a pleased grin.   
  
Before she could reply I simply propped up and pulled her hand from between us. Looking straight into her eyes I popped one of her still slick fingers into my mouth and sucked my own wetness from her skin. The moan that ripped through her frame was long and low like a wild cat. Once I had wrapped my tongue around the second and sucked it deeply into my mouth I knew I had her attention above all else. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to think of the implications of what tonight brought, or what would happen next. All I could think about was this gorgeous Goddess of a woman in front of me and how more than anything I wanted to make her feel what she had just made me feel. With a wicked grin spreading through my lips I pushed her back into the earth a bit more forcefully than she expected and met her curious eyes.  
  
"My turn."   
  
The way her eyes lit up kindled a new raging fire of desire. This time, I wanted to see Kassandra come undone, just like she had unravelled me seconds ago. I wouldn't desist until I heard my name come off from her lips like a mantra until she forgot any other name of any other lover she might've left at port or sea. I would claim Kassandra as my own, with Artemis as my witness.


End file.
